fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Laxus Dreyar
Luxus Dreher is a S-Class mage of Fairy Tail, and is also the grandson of Makarov. Background Luxus Dreher is a 23-year-old mage who uses lightning-based attacks and various other types of magic in Fairy Tail. He is one of the strongest mage candidates in Fairy Tail and is an S-Class mage, along with Erza, Mist Gun, and Gildartz. As a result he is considered and feared as a very likely candidate to succeed Makarov as guild master. Like many members of the guild, Luxus has been a part of Fairy Tail since he was a child, given that he is also Makarov's grandson. As seen from chapter 119, Luxus felt constantly trapped by being the grandson of Makarov and as a result, never got proper credit. From then on, Luxus vowed to become stronger and beat Makarov so he could prove himself and become a man in his rights. Also from this chapter, it is revealed that his father was kicked out of the guild because of being a danger to Fairy Tail. This incident enraged him as he tried to convince Makarov to get his father back since they were still family members but despite this, Makarov refused. It seems that Luxus's father started his own guild. Personality Luxus claims to be the strongest member of Fairy Tail. He wears a pair of magic spiked headphones ("sound-pot") and is often seen smoking a cigar. Luxus also has a mysterious scar that runs down the right side of his face. Luxus seems to care very little about his fellow guildmates. When asked to come back and assist them in the fight against the Phantom Lord guild, he laughed and refused. Luxus went on to say that Makarov was at fault for starting the fight in the first place, and that Makarov should hurry up and retire so that he could become the new leader. Luxus showed a lecherous side to his personality as he said that he'd agree to come back and help if Lucy promised to become his girl. He also tried to get Kana to strip for him if they wanted his help. In chapter 106 it reveals when he was younger, he didn't have a scar and he was a truly kind boy. While he is a likely candidate to succeed Makarov, Makarov believes Luxus's intentions are not yet right. Luxus states that when he inherits leadership of Fairy Tail, he will eliminate all the weak members to create the strongest guild in the country. But when Makarov thought about his succession he assumed that his mentality was a problem, so it was not really possible. He appears to have had the scar on his face at a young age, as it's seen in Erza's flashback. Synopsis Garuna Island Arc Luxus first made himself known when he commented on Mist Gun, Natsu wanted to fight him but Marakov stopped them. Later, when it was revealed that Natsu had a S-Ranked mission, Luxus claimed he knew all about it but he didn't do anything about it. After Marakov pleaded with him to get Natsu back, Luxus declined. Phantom Lord Arc Luxus did not bother coming to Fairy Tail's aid during the war on Phantom Lord. He claimed he would help only it Lucy would become his girl. She refused him and he didn't help at all. Later, after the war ended, Luxus showed up and acted very arrogantly, mocking Shadow Gear for their defeat against Gazille Reitfox, and claiming that if he had been there, Phantom Lord wouldn't have dealt them so much damage. This aggravated Natsu to the point where he almost punched Luxus, but with his powers, he avoided confrontation, and left, stating that he would remove all weak members from Fairy Tail once he became guild master. Fighting Festival Arc Lately, Luxus (out of anger due to the "weakness" of certain members, along with the reputation that the guild has acquired) has made a play for the Guild Master's seat, itself, by having Evergreen turn Kana, Lluvia, Mirajane, Erza, Lévi, Visca and Lucy to stone, and having Fried Justine lock Marakov, Natsu, and Gazille in the Guild building. His plan involved having the members fight each other in order to defeat him, and if they didn't, the petrified members would be turned to dust. However, with the defeat of Evergreen, at the hands of Erza, the women were released from their petrified state, removing Luxus' former hold on the guild. Because of this loss, Luxus activated the "Hall of Thunder," a spell which sets up compressed orbs (lachyma) filled with lightning that has the capabilities of causing dozens of strikes of lightning strikes through Magnolia Town. After Fried and Bixlow's losses to Mirajane and Lucy, respectively, Luxus is confronted in Caldia Cathedral by Mistgun. After a brief discussion, Luxus reveals a secret about Mistgun, prompting him to attack, thus beginning their battle. As their battle began, Mistgun gained the upper hand via an illusion, only to be caught off guard by a bolt of Luxus' lightning. Once Erza and Natsu appeared at the church, Mistgun was caught by surprise as Luxus attacked him directly, shredding the cloth on his face and revealing his appearance. Next, Erza was attacked as she looked on in shock, taking her out of the match and leaving only Natsu to face Luxus. Magic & Abilities Lightning Magic: Luxus is a user of Lightning magic, which allows him to control and make lighting appear from almost anywhere. *'Lightning Transformation': He can also make his body transform into lightning and quickly travel to another spot, as it's shown when Natsu attempted to punch him. When Luxus snaps, his body randomly discharges small traces of electricity from his eyes and mouth, and he looses his pupils. He physical and magical abilities seem to greatly increase, as well as his defensive power. *'Living Link Magic': This is a technique which returns an appropriate attack, centered around the form of magic it is connected with. Meaning, if someone attacks what this type of magic is bound to, the result would be an immediate counter attack. *'Hall of Thunder': multiple lachryma are filled with enormous amounts of lightning magic and suspended in the air in a circular formation. When all of the orbs are released at once, everything below and above the circle is struck by powerful lightning bolts equivalent to the number of lachryma orbs. This spell is powerful enough to destroy the entire town of Magnolia. If the orbs are destroyed by an outside force, the attacker is instantly electrocuted through Living Link Magic. *'Raging Bolt': Luxus raises his clenched fist in the air and chants "Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction!" A large bolt of lightning will then descend upon the target, possibly completely vaporizing him. The full effect of this technique on an individual was not seen as Natsu was pulled out of the way by Gazille before it could hit. Trivia Note: According to the official English translation by Del Rey Manga Luxus Dreher is known as Laxus Dreyar. * According to Polyushka, Luxus is inadvertently killing Makarov.